


Can't Resist

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru shouldn’t see Rin again… but he can’t resist him. Day Four of RinHaru Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Resist

Haru shouldn’t be here. Not at the illegal vampire club hidden in the red light district of Tokyo. He shouldn’t have left the comfortable apartment that his sponsors paid for and he lived with his best friend in. But Haru couldn’t help it as he needed the release. The feelings. The erotic moment.

Right now he was sat on an old cheap bed, his legs spread apart with a red headed vampire biting down and sucking at the skin of his inner thighs, drinking his blood as Haru threaded fingers through his hair and moaned softly from the pleasurable sensation.

He was called Rin. He was gorgeous and understanding enough that he bit only at the area Haru’s swimsuit covered, taking from his femoral artery rather than his neck or wrist where someone might suspect. He couldn’t let people know - not his sponsors and especially not his team. And definitely not Makoto.

As vampires took blood but they also injected venom into the wound where they’d bitten and it helped Haru’s exhausted limbs - helped his swimming and his performance. And Rin had other advantages - his sexual frustrations alleviated by the sexy red eyed vampire as after he’d taken enough blood… Well, they’d kiss with copper tasting lips and Rin would stroke him firmly until Haru came, a soft noise from his lips as climax hit like a wave.

Tonight it was the same scenario and Haru’s head was thrown back as he felt his cock hardening due to the feel of Rin’s teeth and the image of him buried at his groin. It felt so good and Haru forgot about the intensity of his training regime, the annoyance of the sponsors and interviews and all those other things and just focused on the raw primal sexual feelings that Rin elicited. 

"Ready… Haru?" Rin teased and Haru looked down to see Rin wiping his hand across his bloody mouth, his eyes bright and shining in the limited light of the room. 

"Yeah."

He said the word dispassionately but Haru wanted it - wanted Rin’s hands and mouth and fingers and Haru laid back on the bed, naked and let Rin straddle him, kiss him, slide slick fingers into him and lick and lap at his straining cock. 

Haru came - hard - and he was panting when he started to come down from the high, his eyes glassy as he looked up at Rin. 

"I’m not coming here again," Haru said as Rin hopped off him, finding the towels that were left in the room to clean off. 

Rin snorted then turned, a smirk on his face. “You always say that,” he teased as he walked back towards the bed, gently cleaning away traces of blood and cum. “And you always come back.”

And with that, Rin kissed him and while Haru said he’d never come back, in his bones he knew he would. As he couldn’t resist. 


End file.
